A Princess and Her Tactician: A 100 Theme Challenge
by 123heck123
Summary: Based on my favorite Awakening Pairing: M! Robin X Lissa. Rated T for language and slight sexual themes. Contains a generous amount of fluff and romance.
1. Theme 1: Introductions

**100 Theme Challenge**

 **Note: I don't own Fire Emblem or any characters inside.**

 **Please Read the Author's Note at the end of the chapter!**

* * *

Theme 1: Introduction

A soft breeze and the melodic chirping of birds flooded Robin's senses as he regained consciousness. He kept his eyes closed, however, choosing to remain in his rather comfortable position in the tall grass. The sun warmed his body, making him sigh in content. Though it was midday, Robin had no intent on getting up anytime soon. How he had fallen asleep, or rather, lost consciousness in a field of rolling hills of was beyond him.

Distant voices could be heard, but Robin payed no attention to them. The songs of the mockingbirds were more than enough to drown out the voices. They sounded frantic, as if in a scrambling conversation. They drew closer. Robin could even hear their footsteps, shuffling through the thick grass slowly.

A singsong voice, sweet and pure, made Robin's ears perk up."Chrom, we have to do _something_ … We can't just leave him here all alone."

"And what if he had willingly taken a nap? It wouldn't be very _princess-_ like to wake him up, now would it?" A deeper voice, one that sounded masculine and strong, answered. The two voices were close, almost as if they were standing over him.

"Oh, shut it. I " The girl pouted.

"Well then, what do you suppose we do?"

"I- Umm…" The girl stammered, unable to think of anything to say. "I don't know… But leaving him here doesn't seem-"

The girl cut off as Robin opened his eyes. Two things came to his mind: Her voice was a cute as her face, and the sun really, really hurt his eyes. He brought his hand up to shield his vision and squinted, gaining a slight giggle from the young girl. She seemed to take interest in the way his face contorted.

She wore her blonde hair in pigtails, secured with a button-styled hairpiece. Her eyes, blue with hints of gray, sparkled in the sunlight. Her dress matched the color of her golden locks, and was adorned by many white frills and flourishes. A brown leather corset wrapped around her small waist snugly.

As the girl and Robin seemed to be in a wordless conversation, the man spoke up after clearing his throat, trying to break the awkward silence. "I see that you're awake now." He grinned,

Robin turned towards the man and examined him. His blue hair and eyes were like none that Robin had ever seen, but he was more fixated on the man's odd lack of a right sleeve. He wore a deep navy blue cloak, wrapped with a white cape and polished silver armor attached to his sleeved shoulder and shins.

"There are much better places to take a nap rather than the ground, you know. Here, give me your hand." He offered his own gloved hand to Robin, which he gladly took.

After being hoisted upwards, Robin's eyes finally adjusted to the light. He gazed at his surroundings and took them in; the soft green meadow seemed to expand forever in all directions. The blue, white, and yellow flowers popped out in the light like a rainbow.

"Are you alright?" The blue haired man said. Another man had joined the trio, clad in blue and silver armor and what seemed to be a full dress suit underneath.

Robin nodded. "Y- yeah, I think I am. Thank you, Chrom." Robin's eyes widened slightly at the words that came from him. Chrom? Why did he say that?

The man assumed to be Chrom nodded in affirmation. "Ah, so you know who I am, then?"

Robin shook his head, stepping back. "Oh, uh, N- no! Actually, it's a little strange… Your name- It just came to me for some reason…" Both Chrom and his taller knight looked on with quizzical expressions, while the girl tried to hide her sly grin and giggle by covering her mouth.

"Hmm… That's a little curious…" Chrom said. "Now tell me, what is your name? And what brings you here, sleeping in the middle of a meadow?"

Robin thought for a moment. "I- Um… My name… Hmm" He stuttered again, making the blonde girl giggle. He searched his mind for anything, even a single clue. But nothing came to him.

"You don't even know your own name?" Chrom asked, intrigued.

"Uh, I'm not really sure if- Excuse me, but where am I, exactly?" Robin glanced around. Nothing look familiar to him.

The small blonde spoke up quickly, her voice catching Robin's ears. "Oh, Chrom! I've heard of this! It's called amnesia!" Robin pondered. That would explain his dilemma…

"It's called a load of pegasus dung." The taller man spoke up, his expression stone cold and serious. "We are to believe that this man, this _stranger_ , to know milord's name, but not his own?"

Robin backpedaled. "B- but it's true, I swear!"

"But what if he _is_ telling the truth, Frederick?" Chrom turned to him as Robin breathed a sigh of relief. "We can't just leave him here all alone and confused in the field. What kind of Shepherds would we be then?"

"Right," Frederick said. "Just the same milord, but I still must empathize caution. It wouldn't do to let a wolf into our flock."

"Right then. I say we take him into town and get things sorted out from there?" Both Frederick and the girl nodded.

"Hang on a moment!" Robin interrupted. "Do I even get a say in this?" His shocked expression made the girl giggle again, and Chrom even smirked a bit. Frederick's expression did not seem to change, however.

"Please, peace, friend! I promise that we will hear everything you have to say when we get to town. Now come." He waved Robin over the the road, where three horses awaited. As the four were traveling to town, Robin couldn't help but stare at the girl as she and Chrom talked while atop her horse. He didn't much pay attention to their conversation; he didn't want to eavesdrop. For some reason he couldn't understand, Robin simply couldn't help himself from looking at her.

"E- excuse me, Chrom?" He and the girl turned to him. "What will you do with me? Am I to be your prisoner?"

Chrom tried to keep a straight face. "Are you serious?" Even the girl tried to remain calm, but burst into a fit of giggles. "Peace! You'll be free to go, once we have established that you're no enemy of Ylisee, of course."

"Is that where we are? Ylisse?" Robin asked, growing even more confused than he already was.

Frederick grunted, unamused at Robin's comment. "Tell me stranger, you've never heard of the halidom?"

Robin nodded in reply. "Hah! Someone pay this actor! He truly plays quite the fool! The furrowed brow is especially convincing, wouldn't you say milord?" Chrom and the girl both stared daggers into Frederick, and the girl even punched him in the armor. She quickly withdrew her hand as she had clearly hurt it.

"Frederick, please." Chrom turned back to Robin. "This land is known as the Halidom of Ylisse. Our ruler, Emmeryn, is the exalt." He turned to the girl. "I suppose that proper introductions are still in order… My name is Chrom, but you already know. This delicate one riding next to me is my little sister, Lissa."

 _So, Lissa is her name. Cute…_ Robin thought.

"Hey, cut that out! I am not delicate! ...Hmph!" She pouted before turning back to Robin and smiling. She paused, taking in a slight breath. She seemed to look into Robin's brown eyes. "Um, please ignore my brother, please." She glanced at Chrom. "He can be a bit thick-headed at sometimes, I'm sure Frederick would agree. Anyways, you're lucky that the Shepherds found you! Waking up to brigands would have been a rude awakening!" Her cheery voice had seemed to lighten Robin's mood as well.

 _Shepherds…_ He thought, grinning and looking at Lissa. _If I stick around with these Shepherds, I have a feeling that everything will turn out fine._

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Hello! Thanks for reading. If you follow me, I have a tendency to, well, not really finish or expand on my stories. I have like 3 or 4 ongoing stories right now...

But besides that, after reading a few 100 themes stories, I got the idea to do one of my own. To keep me on task and writing these short chapters, I am limiting myself to ~500-750 words per chapter. This one is only longer because: well, look at the title! Introductions.

This chapter will (hopefully) be the only story-driven chapter, taken straight from Awakening. All incoming chapters will (hopefully) be based on headcanon alone, and will (hopefully) contain fluff and romantic themes. I chose Lissa for this story because she was my first wife in Awakening, and best girl in the game. Her personality is just too good to pass up.

I'm planning on skipping around the Awakening timeline, as it is near impossible to do a linear 100 theme challenge involving the story.

Anyways, I hope you like it, and get ready for more oncoming chapters. Leave a review and I'll try to answer a question or two in every author's note in every chapter. You can expect chapters every or every other day. At most, the wait will be week.

Thanks!


	2. Theme 2: Complicated

**100 Theme Challenge**

 **Note: I do not own Fire Emblem or any characters inside.**

 **Please read the Author's Note at the end of the chapter!**

* * *

Theme 2: Complicated

Lissa slammed her cup of tea violently on the oak table, the liquid splashing out of the cup. "It's not fair! Chrom gets to go out and have a field day with Sumia, while he gives me the boot and tells me I can't spend any time with Robin!" She flopped onto the table, putting her head in between her arms like a sleeping schoolchild.

"Lissa, darling, please calm down." Maribelle tried to comfort her best friend, putting an arm around her shoulder. "It will be alright."

Lissa shot up, a few tears forming in her eyes. "No! It won't be okay!" The princess was shouting now, and even Maribelle seemed to be taken aback by Lissa's uncharacteristic fit. "I'm the godsdamn Princess of Ylisse! I deserve to do as I please!" Lissa was growing more furious by the second.

"Lissa! Watch the words that come from your mouth! Language like that is for barbarians!" Maribelle set her cup of tea on the table, much more gently than Lissa had.

"If I can't speak plainly as a Princess, then I'd rather be a blasted barbarian… At least then I could be with anyone! Who's Chrom to tell me what I can and cannot do?!" She screamed.

"Please, Lissa dear. A Princess, nay, even a _noble_ has no use for a common man. Surely you will find someone more fit in your own social cla-" Maribelle was cut off by Lissa's outrage.

"You too?!" Tears streamed from Lissa's eyes, rolling down her cheeks. "You sound just like my brother!" The Princess stormed off, slamming the door of Maribelle's room behind her in her fit of rage.

Outside the room, Lissa put her back to the wall and slid down to the floor, putting her face in her hands. "Robin… Why do you make things so complicated?" She managed to say through her tears.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Hello again! While I hoped for a more happy second chapter, 'Complicated' doesn't sound like a very happy theme. The next chapter should be better.

Last chapter I said I was aiming for 500-750 words, but I'd rather keep the chapters at this length, around 250-400 words. Tell me what you think in the reviews!

Speaking of, don't be shy and drop me a review! Thanks!


	3. Theme 3: Making History

**100 Theme Challenge**

 **Note: I do not own Fire Emblem or any characters inside.**

 **Please read the Author's Note at the end of the chapter!**

* * *

Theme 3: Making History

Lissa slowly opened the tent flap and peered inside. In the soft orange glow of the candlelight, she could make out the figure of her husband, reading a tome at his tactician's desk. She walked inside slowly, as not to surprise him.

"Hello, honey. What brings you here?" Robin asked, not even moving from his seat.

Lissa jumped. "Gah! How did you-? How did you know I was in here?"

Robin stood from his chair and took his wife's hands in his. "Lissa, a tactician must be alert at all times if he wants to keep his job." He smiled. "I'm surprised that you haven't caught on yet."

Lissa rubbed the back of her neck, blushing. "I guess I overlooked my own skills of surprise…" She drew Robin into a obsessively tight hug.

Robin eagerly returned Lissa's embrace, but something seemed off. She wasn't her normal, cheery self. "You seemed troubled, honey. What's the matter?"

Lissa withdrew and sat on the small cot that the two shared. She sighed deeply. "Robin? Do you suppose that, once this war is over, we are just going to return to our old lives? Are we just going to pretend that this war never happened?" She looked to her husband, a tinge of sadness in her voice.

Robin sat back down in his desk chair, placing his chin in his hand. "Hmm… That would depend on the person, I suppose. Why are you asking me this, honey?"

Lissa flopped backwards onto the cot. "Oh, I dunno… There's been a lot on my mind lately, and I don't have anyone to vent it to."

"Well, if you have any other questions, feel free to ask awa-"

Lissa cut the tactician off quickly, sitting back up on the bed. "Robin, do you think that we are going to make history?"

Robin was slightly taken aback by his wife's question. He thought for a moment. "Yes, I suppose that we will. I mean, I hate to say it, but wars are usually recorded in history books… Me being a tactician, and you being the Princess of Ylisse."

Lissa looked towards the ground, biting her lower lip and kicking her legs off the cot idly. Robin noticed her depression, and left his chair to sit next to her. He put his arm around her, drawing the princess close to him. She looked up with longing eyes, her gloominess evaporating quickly. Robin leaned over, cupping Lissa's cheek with his free hand, and passionately kissed her.

She threw her arms around him and tightly hugged him, even tighter than she had moments prior. "Y'know, Robin?"

"Mm?" He smirked back.

"I wouldn't mind being in history books. But only if I had my picture right next to yours." She rested her cheek on his chest, her hands gripping the fabric of his coat. The pair fell back onto the softness of the cot, a warm grin etched on both their faces.

He sighed contently. "Who's to say we won't be in the same picture? We _are_ husband and wife, after all."

"Even better." Lissa giggled, looking back into Robin's brown eyes. The two seemed to stay in each other's arms for what seemed like an eternity, before they finally fell asleep for the night. And as the lone candle atop the tactician's desk finally extinguished, the couple couldn't be more happy.

* * *

Hopefully this was better than last chapter in terms of romantic fluff. I've also been experimenting with AUs for future chapters.

I'm officially sad that I never got the chance to get a Robin or a Lucina amiibo. Pre-orders were handled abysmally, I couldn't camp out nor could I get to a store on release, and Amazon got 20 figures in total. Oh well. I guess I'm going to have to pay a scalper 4x MSRP. Why, Nintendo?

Anyways, please leave a review. Thanks for the support so far, I'm excited to bring you more.


	4. Theme 4: Rivalry

**100 Theme Challenge**

 **Note: I do not own Fire Emblem or any characters inside.**

 **Please read the Author's Note at the end of the chapter!**

* * *

Theme 4: Rivalry

Lissa glanced around the mess tent, holding a small plate of food and looking for a certain tactician to eat her breakfast with as calmly as she could. Most of the tables were empty, save for Gaius and Gregor deep in conversation, and Tharja, who was sitting alone. Donnel was on kitchen duty for the morning's breakfast, and was cleaning up. Not wanting to disturb the two men, she decided to take her food and sit next to Tharja. She hadn't had the most friendly relationship with the dark mage, but this was a place to start creating a more friendly one.

Tharja had no food with her, but she was looking over a tome with a pencil in hand, occasionally scribbling a few words down. She sat down next to Tharja and smiled. "Hey Tharja!" She greeted. "What'cha doin'?"

Tharja didn't look up, instead standing and closing her book with a snap. "Hello, Princess. I was just leaving."

On instinct, Lissa grabbed Tharja's robe's sleeve. The dark mage's eyes widened and she wrenched her arm away forcefully. "Do not touch me. insolent princess, if you want to live another day."

Lissa blushed, scrambling for words to apologize. "No, no, Tharja please! I- I didn't mean to bother you! Come on, sit down?"

Reluctantly, the dark mage sat down with a defeated sigh. "As long as you don't bother me, I will remain here. But one step closer and I'll be forced to turn you into a frog.

Lissa exhaled in relief. "I- I'm sorry Tharja, I just want to be friends. We haven't really had a chance to talk recently, right? What have you been up to?" A childish giggle came from the princess. "Any boys in camp you have your eye on? I heard Henry is a real charmer." She joked.

That seemed to light a fire in Tharja's eye, though Lissa was uncertain why. "So, the little girl comes to me in search of a conversation, but ridicules me. How... How _quaint_." Tharja stood, taking her tome and putting it under her arm. The commotion had caught the attention of Gaius and Gregor, even Donnel. All the gazes had Lissa's cheeks flush an even brighter shade of red.

Lissa shrunk back in her seat as Tharja stepped forward, thrusting her finger into the cleric's small frame. "You have taken my one true desire in the world away from me, selfish princess. I have no clue as to why I haven't smited you on the spot yet."

"I- I don't know what you're talking about!" She threw her hands up in innocence. A bead of sweat trailed down Lissa's forehead.

Gaius snickered slightly from the back, popping a red lollipop in his mouth. He nudged Gregor with his elbow to get his attention, and whispered something into his ear. "Yo. Sunshine there is talking 'bout Bubbles. Isn't that a riot?"

"Oi, mad magic-lady talks about Robin?" Gregor repeated, much louder than Gaius had, almost if he intentionally wanted the two girls to hear to spur the argument. Lissa looked over at him, hoping her wide-eyed expression would convey the sense of paranoia to Gregor. She was afraid for her life, and he had added oil to the fire.

Tharja nodded, the fury still burning within her. "The two imbeciles are right."

Lissa's eyes grew wide. She had been taking Robin away from Tharja? He never really seemed to spend time with her. Was this the case? The only time she had seen Robin with Tharja was on the battlefield.

"I advise you to leave _my_ Robin alone, left you want to be hurt. Trust me, it will." With that, Tharja left the mess tent, parting the tent flaps with a dramatic _whoosh_.

Lissa stared at the tent entrance, afraid that Tharja would come back and unleash a wicked Nosferatu spell on her. Her heart threatened to burst from her chest.

"Sheesh, Princess. Ya had to go and sour things up, didn'tja. I'd keep my eye out for her. If looks could kill…" Gaius almost seemed amused.

Donnel piped up from the crates of leftover food. "Hell, I wouldn't go to sleep tonight, Lady Lissa. Boy, crossin' paths with her could spell the end of yer days. 'Nd no one would want that t' happen."

Lissa ignored the comments of her comrades and left the tent, breaking into a sprint as soon as she stepped into the sunlight. Turning the corner, she crashed straight into just the person to she was looking for.

"Oof!" She grunted, falling backwards onto the ground. "Robin! Thank goodness!" She hopped up from her seat and threw her arms around him.

"Oh… Uh, hey Lissa." He balanced the lance he was carrying in his hand and put the other around the small blonde who was hugging his midsection. "Something wrong?"

In that instant, Lissa forgot all about what had drove her to find Robin. She breathed in the familiar scent of his coat and melted into his arms. She sighed deeply in content. "Nothing anymore. I'm happy that I found you."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

This chapter was hard to write. More specifically, hard to finish. I had no clue how I was going to end this one. Hopefully it turned out alright.

Thanks for your support so far! Please, please, please leave a review! A question, a comment, some criticism, anything. Every form of feedback is appreciated.

I hope I wrote Tharja, Gaius, Gregor, and Donny well. Finding their tone and all are quite challenging. I even think I over-stereotyped them.

Thanks!


	5. Theme 5: Unbreakable

**100 Theme Challenge**

 **Note: I do not own Fire Emblem or any characters inside.**

 **Please read the Author's Note at the end of the chapter!**

* * *

Theme 5: Unbreakable

With another bright white gleam, Lissa's Mend staff closed Robin's wounds. A scar was already forming on his shoulder. He hissed, closing his eyes and gripping the bed frame until his knuckles turned white. Through the entire war, Robin hadn't gotten used to the cold feeling of a staff sealing a wound.

Lissa watched her husband's expression as he fought through the pain with a stern look on her face. After she returned the staff to it's place, she returned. Robin knew what was going to happen next.

"Listen, honey, I can-" He winced as she cut him off.

"You can what, Robin? You almost got yourself killed, for Naga's sake, and you want to explain why?" She put her hands on her hips. "I'll tell you what happened. You took off like a madman into the enemy ranks and got a lance through your shoulder, that's what happened."

Robin propped himself up on the bed, his wound sending waves of pain through him. "Honey, please listen to me. If I hadn't rushed in as I did, Chrom wouldn't have his leg anymore. I did it for the good of the Shepherds. The good of Ylisse."

Lissa folded her arms and looked away, unsure if she was mad or not. She sighed. "Ugh. You make me so mad, you know that?" The princess collapsed onto the bed next to Robin, wrapping her arms around him.

Robin smiled as his wife finally caved in. "I am truly sorry that I hurt myself like that. I would never want to lose you."

"Mm…" Lissa already seemed to have gotten pretty comfortable lying with her husband. "It's a good thing that my tactician is unbreakable, don'tja think?"

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Short chapter, I know. Sorry.

 **Shipping Rates Apply:** Thanks for your suggestion! I'll make sure to write your idea into a theme very soon.

If you like it, please leave a review!


	6. Theme 6: Obsession

**100 Theme Challenge**

 **Note: I do not own Fire Emblem or any characters inside.**

 **Please read the Author's Note at the end of the chapter!**

* * *

Theme 6: Obsession

Lissa seemed to follow Robin everywhere. Every step, every move was shadowed by the sprightly cleric. Every day, Lissa wouldn't leave his side. It would have bordered on creepy, but Tharja had already monopolized that part of Robin's life. Lissa simply laughed, played, and experienced life with the tactician by her side. The two were inseparable.

He never seemed to mind, however. As days filled with pranks and cloud watching and late-night firefly catching flew by, Robin grew happier by the moment. While he did notice Lissa's little obsession with him, he never objected.

Other people noticed the pair as well. Maribelle was the worst offender. The troubadour was obsessed with snooping on her friend's habits.

"Lissa dear, have another cup." Maribelle lifted the kettle and poured hot tea into Lissa's ceramic cup.

"Sorry Maribelle, I'd love to. But I gotta meet up with Robin. Today, we're-" Too late. Maribelle had already served Lissa.

"That's exactly what I would like to talk about, Lissa." Maribelle tipped the kettle, pouring herself a cup as well. "You've been spending an alarming amount of time with Robin, haven't you?"

Lissa sat back down in her chair, although reluctant. "I wouldn't call it 'alarming', but yeah, I guess I have. What's the big deal?" She added a large helping of sugar to her cup and took a sip of her tea.

Maribelle cleared her throat. "Well, darling…" She tried to find the words she needed. "Don't you think that your time with Robin is a little excessive? A man needs a break every now and then."

Lissa's expression fell. "I- I don't seem to understand, Maribelle." She brought the cup up to her lips but paused, and cracked a cheeky smile. "Oh, I get it. you're jealous."

"What?" Maribelle exclaimed quickly, her cheeks turning a bright red. "Why, that's blasphemous! I'm not jealous of our tactician? Why would you say such a thing, dear?"

Lissa stood from her chair and pointed at her friend, rather unladylike. "You are! I caught you! You're jealous that I spend time with him!" Lissa giggled.

Maribelle huffed, folding her arms. "I am not _jealous_. I am simply advising you to harbor your obsession."

Lissa pushed her chair in and skipped out of Maribelle's room. "Catch ya later, Maribelle! Robin and I are off to climb some trees!" With that, she dashed from the barracks, leaving Maribelle with her head in her hands.

"I swear… That girl sounds more like Nowi every day…"

* * *

Author's Note:

Thanks for reading!

 **Zash101:** Just wait for Chapter 18: 'Love'

Feel free to leave a review. I appreciate every comment!


	7. Theme 7: Eternity

**100 Theme Challenge**

 **Note: I do not own Fire Emblem or any characters inside.**

 **Please read the Author's Note at the end of the chapter!**

* * *

Theme 7: Eternity

Lissa rested her head on Robin's shoulder and interlaced her fingers with his. She sighed a happy sigh, staring off into the clouds.

"Robin?" She asked, snuggling closer with her husband.

"Mm?"

"What are our plans? For the future, I mean."

"Hm." Robin thought for a minute. "I haven't really been thinking that far ahead. Why do you ask, honey?"

"Because your'e a tactician." SHe giggled, looking up into his eyes. "You're always supposed to have a plan."

Robin looked back to the clouds, as if they would send an answer to him. He breathed in, catching the scent of lavender in his wife's blonde hair.

"We haven't had Owain or Morgan yet. I suppose that's a start." He turned back to his wife, whose cheeks were turning slightly pink.

"I don't know if I'm ready to start a family _just_ yet… I'm only twenty, for Naga's sake!"

"Don't forget that your brother would probably kill me." He added with a laugh.

Lissa squeezed his hand and was pulled into the tactician's lap. "I would love to start a family, Robin." She kissed him sweetly on the lips. "You're going to be a great dad."

He smiled, kissing her again. "And you will be an amazing mother. If our kids turn out like they have in the future, I wager that our future will be an exciting one. I'll spend an eternity with you, no matter how it turns out."

* * *

Author's Note:

Too little too late, I know. But I have been and will continue to be extremely busy, and this theme was rather hard for me to get an idea for.

Anyways, thanks for reading, and feel free to drop me a review! Thanks!


	8. Theme 8: Gateways

**100 Theme Challenge**

 **Note: I do not own Fire Emblem or any characters inside.**

 **Please read the Author's Note at the end of the chapter!**

* * *

Theme 8: Gateways

Robin gazed upward at the grand stone arch that spanned the gateway to Ylisstol. His mouth hung slightly agape as he gawked at the architecture and overall vastness of the capital city; he had never seen so many people in one place!

Chrom and Frederick were deep in conversation to Robin's left, and Lissa, while walking beside her newfound friend, watched at the white haired man gazed at his surroundings. Every 'ooh' and 'ahh' made Lissa giggle. Something about how Robin's face scrunched together made it look like it was made of rubber. It was a weird thought, but it made Lissa laugh nevertheless.

He moved his gaze to the cleric at his side, grinning. "When you explained it, you said it was huge! But I had no clue it was _huge_!" He threw his arms up, as if taking in the large city.

Lissa giggled. "Well, I'm glad you like it. I've lived here for my entire life, and I love it as much as you do!"

Frederick cleared his throat, drawing both Lissa and Robin's attention. "Well. It seems the capitol has been spared from the chaos we encountered. Thank the Gods. I see no evidence of the earthquake. It must have been limited to the forest. We are lucky to still be breathing. We must report this news immediately." Chrom nodded in agreement.

Cheerily, Lissa seemed to bounce with each step, excited to finally be home. "Well, that's a relief!"

The four made their way through the streets, passing archway after archway as they moved into the heart of Ylisstol. With each gateway, Robin felt hope: Hope that this new life was going to be a good- No, a great one. And as he looked down at the sprightly girl at his right side, his couldn't be more confident.

"Look! The Exalt has come to see us!" A shout was heard over the bustle of the crowd. Robin glanced over to where the majority were gathering. A young woman, in her mid-twenties, Robin assumed, was waving to the crowd. A few soldiers guarded her sides, wearing stoic faces and wielding well polished lances. But the Exalt was strangely captivating. A brand on her forehead caught Robin's attention. It looked familiar…

Robin nudged Chrom with his shoulder. "Chrom… You mentioned that the Exalt is your ruler, correct?" He asked.

Chrom opened his mouth the speak, but Frederick spoke up quickly. "Yes. Her name is Lady Emmeryn." The bluenette lord looked slightly annoyed at his adviser's rude behavior, but it was intended to protect him. Frederick was still wary of Robin.

"Is it safe to walk amongst the commoners?"

Chrom didn't even bother to respond, as he knew Frederick would for him. "The Exalt is a symbol of peace- Ylisse's most prized quality. Peace has been in the Exalt's family for generations upon generations." Frederick explained, hands still clasped behind his back and his gaze fixated on the Exalt.

"Hm." Robin returned to observing Ylisstol as the four moved towards Emmeryn.

Chrom finally spoke. "The people need her, now that Plegia is poking at our borders. When others call for war, Emmeryn is a voice of calm reason."

Lissa grabbed Robin's coat sleeve. "She's also the best big sister anyone could ask for!"

"I can imagi-" Wait. The brand. It was the same as Chrom's! Robin's eyes widened, making Lissa giggle again. "Wait, she's your- But wouldn't that make you and Chrom..." The pieces of the puzzle fell perfectly together.

"You never said you two were royalty!" Robin bowed his head. "Prince Chrom, I'm terribly sorry that I have been so-"

Chrom laughed. "Please, Robin. There is no need for formality here."

The final arch passed Robin overhead. This truly was the gateway to a new life. Already he had found new friends, despite his amnesia! And Robin wasn't going to turn back.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Hello all! I hope you enjoy this chapter. Updates might be a little more spaced out due to a hectic schedule and finals.

Please drop me a review, comment, some criticism, or a suggestion! Every little review helps!


	9. Theme 9: Death

**100 Theme Challenge**

 **Note: I don't own Fire Emblem or any characters inside.**

 **Please read the Author's Note at the end of each chapter!**

* * *

Theme 9: Death

It had been a month. An entire month since Robin had gone. Even after a month, the Shepherds haven't been the same.

Chrom now barely spoke; the seat next to him at the dinner table was empty. Tharja had no one to stalk. Gregor, Sully, Gaius and Stahl were missing their fifth man on poker night. Miriel's library held only one person instead of the usual two. Anna's Thoron sales had hit new lows. Virion had no one to play chess with. Truly, every Shepherd had lost a friend.

But to some, Robin was family. Lissa was especially hit hard by the loss of her husband. She had no one to smile with. To laugh with. But most importantly, she had nobody to love.

Sure, Owain and Morgan were always at their mother's side, comforting her through every day. But nothing could truly comfort the princess. Every thought she had was redirected to him. Every thought was clouded with one question: Will I ever see him again?

The kids stayed hopeful. Truly, their parent's personalities ran quite well in the family. Owain, always upbeat and willing for anything, always kept a smile near his mother in hopes of cheering her up. Morgan too was anything but dreary. She had no doubt in her mind that Robin was alive.

On the other hand, Lissa was a wreck. Tears constantly kept her eyes moist. She rarely left her room, only for meals and such. Her once cheery mannerisms had been reduced to a nothingness. Not even a single laugh had been heard from her.

Morgan sat cross legged on her own bed, thinking. Owain, sitting in an adjacent chair, sat silently, waiting for his sister to speak.

The blonde haired girl snapped her fingers. "I've got it!"

Owain perked up, leaning forward in his chair. He gripped the arms of the furniture a little too tightly. "Yeah? Well, waste no time, dearest sister! Speak away!"

"Think about it, Owain. Where in the world haven't we checked?"

"Well, Magvel, Archanea, half of Valm for Naga's sake-" He counted the continents on his fingers as he listed them off, only stopping when he was cut off by Morgan.

"In Ylisse, you dunderhead!" She half-laughed, half-yelled in a sort of sisterly insult.

Owain thought long and hard about his sister's words. "My mind is blank, Morgan. I've been to the northernmost point in Regna Ferox and have come up with nothing."

We haven't looked in Southtown!" Morgan threw her hands up in excitement.

"Blast! My intellect and honor, damaged by the likes of my own sister!" Owain smacked his forehead. Why hadn't he thought of that? The entire continent had been scoured, but there had been no signs of Robin. If he was still in this world, he was in the meadow, right outside of Southtown.

Morgan jumped from her bed, grabbing her brother's wrist and pulling him out of the room. She knew exactly where she was headed. She ran through the halls, rounded the corner, and threw open the door to her mother's room.

Lissa, sitting at her desk, jumped at the sound of the door swinging open.

"Mother! Quick, come with us! We have something to show you!" Morgan explained, almost jumping up and down with excitement.

Owain spoke up in his usual dramatic tone. "The tale of this day will be sung by the bards for ages to come! I can already hear the melodies…"

"Mother, just please ignore him. Just know one thing: We know where Father is!"

Lissa's eyes widened. This was the day she had been waiting for for what seemed like an eternity. The man who she thought was dead was back.

And for the first time since his disappearance, she smiled.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Hello! I tried to make this chapter upbeat, but it was a little challenging with the theme and all.

Please leave a review! It helps me a lot!


	10. Theme 10: Opportunities

**100 Theme Challenge**

 **Note: I do not own Fire Emblem or any characters inside.**

* * *

Theme 10: Opportunities

Robin sat in the castle's office, pouring over his many stacks of paperwork. Chrom had dumped piles of work onto Robin's plate without permission. In a way, he wanted to get back at Robin, as he had recently started seeing Lissa romantically. Just to spite him, Chrom had no mercy in loading Robin with busywork. In all honesty, Chrom should be the one working on it. It was no big deal, just a signature here and initials there, but nonetheless, Chrom had given it to his tactician.

Speaking of Chrom, the prince drew Robin's attention by rapping his knuckles on the doorframe of the office. Robin spun in his chair to face the visitor. But as soon as he identified who it was, his expression dropped immediately.

"Here to give me _more_ work, Chrom? Does it put a smile on your face to see your best friend in agony?" Robin scowled.

Chrom laughed. "Actually Robin, I'm here for something completely different. Beneficial to you, even."

Robin's face lit up at the thought of taking a break to talk. "By all means, Chrom." He motioned for the prince to sit in a small wooden chair in the corner of the small office.

Chrom sat, leaning forward in the chair. "Robin. We've been good friends for a long time now, haven't we?"

"About a year now, if I remember correctly." The tactician affirmed with a nod.

"Well, Lissa and I have been talking for quite awhile." Chrom looked around the room. "Speaking of, she should be here by now…"

Robin perked up at the prospect of Lissa joining them. He hadn't seen her all day. And as if on cue, Lissa rushed into the office, clutching her staff close to her chest.

"I'm here! Don't worry about me!" Lissa seemed to breathing heavily, signaling that she had ran through the castle to meet with her brother and boyfriend. She sat on Robin's lap and smiled up at him. The sight made Chrom ball his fists, but he exhaled to calm himself.

"Aaanyways… As I was saying, Lissa and I have been talking recently about something for you. A promotion, you could say." Chrom finished.

This perked Robin's interest. "What would this promotion do for me, exactly?"

"You can be the Grandmaster of Ylisse!" Lissa piped up, too excited to keep quiet. She smiled and squeezed Robin's hand. "Isn't that exciting?"

"Robin, we know you have a lot on your plate… Plegia still needs rebuilding, and Naga knows how hard you've been working. But as Ylisse grows, she needs you. You could command the Ylissian military. With your tactical mind, any attackers would be sent running with their tails tucked between their legs. This opportunity comes once in a lifetime. …What do you say?" Both Chrom and Lissa looked eager to see the tactician's response.

Robin thought hard for a minute. He gently lifted Lissa off his lap and stood, approaching Chrom. He offered his hand.

"I accept. On one condition."

Lissa jumped back into Robin's arms with a happy giggle. Chrom stood, smiling and firmly shook Robin's hand.

"Glad to have you on board, Robin. All the Shepherds will be happy to hear the news. Now what's this condition of yours?"

Robin turned, Lissa still wrapped around his waist, and pointed at the stacks of paper on his desk. "You take care of that work, and I'm all yours, friend."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Is this OoC? I feel like I wrote everything wrong...


	11. Theme 11: 33

**100 Theme Challenge**

 **Note: I do not own Fire Emblem or any characters inside.**

* * *

Theme 11: 33%

The soft orange glow of candlelight illuminated the small tent, making Lissa uncomfortable and unable to sleep. She tossed and turned, trying to find a comfortable spot on the cot. She even tried covering her head with a pillow to block out the light. But nothing worked. Without her husband next to her in the bed, she couldn't possibly fall asleep.

Robin, on the other hand, had no plans of sleeping. Dark bags hung under his eyes, and he was constantly yawning, but sleep was out of the question. The piles of tactical tomes on his desk were too high to simply blow off. A large map of the Valmese Fort Steiger was sprawled on his desk. If he didn't finish his work by the end of the night, next day's battle could spell the end of a Shepherd's life.

With a huff, Lissa threw her blankets to the side and jumped out of bed, approaching the figure hunched over the desk. Her usual yellow dress was gone in favor of a much more comfortable nightgown.

"Robin, honey, can you come to bed now?" She stood behind his chair and wrapper her arms around his neck lovingly.

"Mm. Can't… Not yet." He replied simply, flipping through his small notebook.

"Come on! Do you know just how late it is?" Lissa pouted.

"Not yet. Need to finish." Robin moved to pick up his pen from its vial of ink, but subsequently knocked over the pile of tomes onto the ground. Seeing this, he dropped his head on the desk with a defeated sigh and the _thunk!_ of skull meeting wood.

Lissa gathered up the books and set them aside. "Alright mister, I'm gonna help you finish this work. Tell me what's wrong."

Robin spread the map back out. "Well, there are three main entry points into the fort, _here_ , _here_ , and _here_." The tactician pointed at a few places on the map. "Since we can't knock down the wall, we're going to have to funnel through three gates. Chrom, Sumia, Lucina, and I are storming their main defenses at the western gate, while Frederick and his team provide support through the main hall, meeting us _here_." The last team, led by Stahl and Sully, are sweeping out the enemy axewielder division in the east gate. Archers and healers will hold the backline."

Confused, Lissa looked over the map. "What's the problem again?"

"Well, archers are stationed at points throughout the western quadrant, but we have no idea exactly where. With Sumia and Cordelia especially, we only have a thirty three percent chance of no injuries. No sane tactician would ever take that chance."

Lissa rubbed her chin in thought. "Hmm… What if we move the flying units east, where Stahl and Sully would take the archers out. They both fight with swords, right? So the axewielders wouldn't stand a chance! That way the flying units would stay safe of the archers, and we can move the other units of Stahl and Sully's team into the other two. The mages could help take care of their archers too." Lissa turned back to Robin. "Would that work?"

He thought for a moment. "That would… That would be perfect! Lissa, you're a genius!" He jumped out of his chair and pulled his wife into a tight hug. "I've been stuck on this for a good five hours."

"Maybe some of your tactical know-how rubbed off on me!" The princess giggled. Robin returned to cleaning up his desk area, putting his pen and ink away in a drawer and the tactical books away on the small shelf.

"Thank the Gods that it did. Now I can finally get to bed." He yawned, stretching his arms. "We need a full night's sleep if we want our plans to go as planned."

Lissa giggled again. "Oh, no you don't. I've been waiting for you to come to bed for hours now. We'll have to push sleeping off for another few minutes…"

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

I look back and realize how odd this chapter was to write, and to read.

If you'd like to, please leave a review. It helps a lot!


	12. Theme 12: Dead Wrong

**100 Theme Challenge**

 **Note: I do not own Fire Emblem or any characters inside.**

* * *

Theme 12: Dead Wrong

It was an understatement to say that Lissa was nervous. Flying miles above the ground was scary enough, but flying on top of a massive dragon hell-bent on destroying the world, all while fighting the very vessel they were flying atop simultaneously was nerve-wracking, let alone impossible.

Everywhere the princess looked, a battle raged on between Shepherd and Grimleal. Even more horrifying, it seemed like the tide of battle was shifting in Grima's favor. The cleric tried to help as much as she could, healing every ally that she could, but for every injury she healed, two more Shepherds were hurt. Her axe couldn't do as much damage as Vaike, so she was tasked with picking off the stray Grimleal and tending to the hurt.

Through the endless chaos of clashing steel and explosions of magic, Lissa could faintly see the Shepherds regroup. A line of Grimleal divided the battlefield, separating the Shepherds into two halves, however. Lissa was caught on one side, and met with Frederick, Cordelia, and a few others. Lissa noticed that Chrom and Robin were not present; they must have been on the other side. Morgan and Owain were at her side, safe and sound to Lissa's relief.

"Alright, Shepherds," Frederick started, clutching his wounded shoulder. "We seem to be at a disadvantage in this fight. But Naga will _not_ let us down!" A few rally cries were heard in the crowd.

"While fighting alongside milord, we quickly realized that to defeat Grima once and for all, a small team needs to apprehend the Avatar before the Grimleal overpower us. As we speak, milord and Robin are approaching the neck of Grima to end this fight."

 _Oh Gods!_ Lissa shouted in her mind. _I can't leave Robin alone! He's not gonna make it!_ The princess suddenly felt sick to her stomach. A tear made its way down Lissa's cheek. And a quick glance to her right confirmed that she wasn't alone in this feeling. Owain gasped and gripped his sword tightly, his knuckles turning white. Morgan's eyes grew wide with shock.

"...And support is needed. Quickly, Virion, Lon'qu, Gaius, Sully and Cordelia, on me! We must make haste if we want to truly end this!" Frederick finished, grabbing the reins of his horse and leading his team back into the fray.

With a flurry of salutes and affirmative shouts, the group disbanded, returning to fight the Grimleal as they had been before. Again, Lissa was left to watch over the battlefield. But every second she subconsciously glanced through the waging battlefield, trying to catch a glimpse of her husband and brother. But alas, the heat of battle obscured her vision. Instead, she followed her children, sticking close and keeping watch for stragglers.

 _Please, please,_ please _Naga, watch over my husband and brother. May your guidance keep them alive and bring Grima a painful death._ Lissa prayed. Without even noticing, Lissa's heart rate had increased significantly. She was nervous; nervous that she would never see Robin or Chrom again.

Something primal flowed within the princess. For the first time in her life, anger made her blood boil. Fury overtook her. Gripping her axe with both hands, Lissa raised it high over her head in a rally before charging the Grimleal's ranks head-on.

The first few enemies that had the displeasure to taste Lissa's axe dropped quick. Another swing of the axe dug into the side of a Grimleal assassin. The princess then brought the blunt end of her axe up into the chest of a sword-wielding Grimleal, knocking him back and disarming him. Breathing through clenched teeth, Lissa let the weight of her weapon fall onto her enemy, implanting itself through his armor and into his ribcage.

Owain and Morgan, noticing their mother's rampage, followed her through the crowd of fallen Grimleal. They both noticed a pattern: Lissa was headed towards the nape of Grima's neck, right where the final battle was taking place.

While battling the oncoming assault of Grimleal, Lissa looked to the sky to see Cordelia fending off a pair of wyvern riders. She was close. If Frederick's team was truly defending Chrom and Robin, then Lissa was close.

The sounds of battle had completely overtaken Lissa. Her eyes, now red with rage, piece through the souls of whoever faced her. Her axe swung with perfect accuracy, piercing even the strongest of armor. With her family at stake, nothing would keep Lissa from giving up. Every fiber of her being surged with fury and energy.

Suddenly, a shrill scream interrupted the flow of battle. Every soldier freezed, regardless of faction. Finally, Lissa could see the aftermath of the final battle.

Robin and Chrom stood proud, while Grima's avatar had been struck to his knees. Falchion gleamed brightly in her brother's hands, Naga's power flowing through the holy blade. And with one final slash, Grima's Avatar was killed, earning another shrill scream from the massive dragon.

As fast as it came, the anger that Lissa held moments before vanished. Her worries were all for naught. She had thought her brother and husband were dead. She couldn't have been more dead wrong.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

I feel bad for not writing for so long! Finals week was a mess, and once summer vacation had started, I played League of Legends for two days straight. I'm very sorry to all the followers that have been waiting for daily updates. Sorry to disappoint, but daily updates will likely not continue from this point forward. With vacations and such, I can't possibly write new chapters daily. I'm very sorry.

But, I promise to finish this story before I die. Hopefully, before FE: Fates releases. My hype levels for that game are through the roof. Elise is best girl.

TLDR: Sorry for infrequent updates, they will continue, FE: F hype. Thanks to my great followers for waiting. If you will, please leave a review. They always help!


	13. Theme 13: Running Away

**100 Theme Challenge**

 **Note: I do not own Fire Emblem or any characters inside.**

* * *

Theme 13: Running Away

"Robin~!"

The tactician froze, his eyes wide and hands clenched into fists. Her voice, as sweet as it was, was the last thing he wanted to hear at that moment.

"Robin? Are you in here?"

He swallowed hard, trying to find a place to hide in his tent. As he dove behind his small tactician's desk in the corner of his desk, a familiar blonde princess opened the tent flaps.

"Hello? Robin?" Lissa looked around the dim room, unable to find him. Pursing her lips, she left the tent with a defeated sigh. Luckily for him, his coat provided camouflage in the dark room.

Robin stood from his awkward position on the ground and returned to his business from before Lissa had interrupted him: Thinking.

A few days had passed since he had last talked to Lissa. It took all of his might to stay away from her, but a voice in the back of his mind pestered him day in and day out. His inner monologues would emotionally damage him. It was true that he wanted to be with Lissa, but there were other, more important matters at hand. The war between Plegia and Ylisse had been dragged on for quite awhile, and it was heating up now more than ever. Robin's every action was put towards the war effort, whether studying tactics, devising strategies, analyzing troop documents, or simply helping anyone around the Shepherd's camp. There wasn't a second Robin could spend on leisures, not even to converse or spend free time with his comrades.

Another glaring issue was between Robin and his commanding officer. If he were to pursue a relationship with Lissa, Chrom would surely disallow it. Robin knew that a future relationship would be impossible on the battlefield. But dating his best friend, commander, and prince's little sister would never happen. Chrom was much too protective of Lissa.

The tactician knew he was stuck between a rock and a hard place, and had no plan on how to escape. He knew his feelings for Lissa were true and wouldn't dissipate, but there was no way that Chrom would allow the relationship happen. It pained Robin to admit it, but there wouldn't be a day when he could be with Lissa.

The tactician was more than sure that Lissa shared his feelings. Though he had not heard it directly from the princess herself, her mannerisms and actions when with him changed. Robin caught her wordlessly staring at him. She was constantly making contact, even more than usual. At first it was a simple touch or a brush against his skin, but Lissa was bold enough to sneak surprise hugs or cling to his arm. The tactician also noticed her constant daydreaming around camp. He never knew for sure that he was the subject of those dreams, but the dreamy _sighs_ were a hint. Not to mention her actions on the battlefield. The two were hardly seen apart. While it was true that Robin may have created his tactics with Lissa in mind, their chemistry and teamwork was unparalleled by most Shepherds.

Sighing, Robin leaned back in his chair. The great Ylissian tactician, defeated by simple matters of the heart. He felt helpless, constantly dodging his fears and running away. A voice in the back of his head screamed to speak his feelings, but common sense ruled against it. If he confessed and was disallowed, the relationship would likely be soured.

He wagered that Lissa had been long gone and wouldn't spot him outside, so Robin decided that he needed some fresh air. Exiting the tent, Robin took a deep breath. It smelled slightly of stew. In fact, Robin had lost track of time. It was almost dinnertime, and food was to be served soon. He thought of staying behind in fear of Lissa spotting him, but his rumbling stomach told him otherwise.

As Robin walked to the mess tent, his mind drifted to the Ylissian princess again. He couldn't think of much else lately. Her sparkling eyes, her silk-like blond hair, her cheerful spirit put him at ease.

Speaking of Lissa, her voice was heard as Robin approached the center of camp. Already a few Shepherds had gathered at the mess tent for their rations.

"Robin! Hey Robin, over here!" Lissa waved, catching his attention.

A smile found its way to the tactician's face. He couldn't date her, but there was no harm in spending quality time with her. He waved back and hurried to meet her with a newfound spring in his step.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

I feel bad for not updating quickly. Writer's block and such. I have so much time, but no desire. After finishing this chapter, I have a good idea for the next, so hopefully I can work on it and publish it sooner rather than later.

 **NinNinKakizaki2015:** I'm experimenting with implementing the other ending into a future chapter. I missed a golden opportunity with the _death_ theme, but I'm trying my hardest to use the other ending.

Thanks for reading, and feel free to leave a review. I appreciate every comment, whether compliment, criticism, or anything else. Thanks!


	14. Theme 14: Judgement

**100 Theme Challenge**

 **Note: I do not own Fire Emblem or any characters inside.**

Theme 14: Judgement

This is a continuation of last chapter's theme. Think of Themes 13 and 14 to be one big side-storyline.

* * *

"A- Are you sure we have to do this?"

Lissa let go of his hand and thrusted her elbow into Robin's chest, getting a pained grunt out of the tactician. "What do you mean, 'do we have to do this'? This was your idea!" She looked up at him, slightly annoyed. "I don't know about you, but I've been wanting to do this for a long time." She added, squeezing Robin's hand reassuringly.

The two stood in front of the largest tent in camp: Chrom's. Both were nervous, Robin much more than Lissa. Today was the day. The day that Robin looked forward to, and feared, for as long as he could remember. The day that he would tell Chrom of his feelings for Lissa.

Last night, he confessed to Lissa, who gratefully returned the feeling. The two spent the night in each others arms, finally free of the pain of separation that devastated them for so long. The plan now was to tell Chrom that the two were now in a relationship, and hopefully get his blessing. At least, that was what Lissa had pictured: Her partner, confidant and strong, marching into her brother's tent with her in his arms. But as she turned to look at the nervous wreck of a person at her side, she had some doubts.

Robin was worried to say the least. What if Chrom said no? And that was only the least of his fears. The tactician could be thrown out of the Shepherds, even deemed an enemy of Ylisse for treason against the Prince, all because he liked his sister. Just the thought of an angry Chrom scared Robin. Falchion knew no mercy.

"Robin? Hello, Ylisse to Robin?" Lissa nudged the tactician with her elbow again, regaining his attention. "Stop being such a whiner. Let's go!" She took his hand and pulled Robin into her brother's tent without hesitation.

In a moment's time, Robin found himself in Chrom's tent, the Prince looking him dead in the eye. The tactician hadn't prepared. He was always prepared for battle, why couldn't he be prepared for this?

"Lissa, Robin, what brings you here?" Chrom asked. He was sitting in a wooden chair in the corner of his tent, polishing Falchion as if menacingly taunting the tactician.

Robin swallowed hard. _Oh Gods… One wrong word and I'll find that sword sticking through me…_

The tactician put a hand on his chest; he hadn't even noticed his breathing quicken. He quickly glanced over to his right, where Lissa looked up with a smile. Another squeeze on the hand. She was ready, and yet Robin couldn't calm down. A deep breath. His heart stopped beating hard against his chest.

Nowhere to go but forward.

"Chrom. We've known each other for a long time, correct?"

He put Falchion aside and stood, folding his arms. "Well, yeah, that's right. Lissa and I _were_ the first two people you've met with your memory."

"Of course. And since then, would you say we have grown together as good friends?"

Chrom chuckled. "Hell, I'd say you're my best friend, Robin. When we fight alongside each other, it's like we can't be stopped! And don't tell Frederick about the 'best friends' thing. I think he might be jealous."

Robin smirked, similar to when a tactical battle was won. All he needed to do was seal the deal. He glanced to his side, where Lissa had an even bigger grin on her face. She knew that Robin had something up his sleeve.

"Well, Lissa and I share the same feeling. Except, our relationship is more… Romantic." He cringed at the poor choice of words, mentally cursing himself in the process.

Chrom folded his arms again, his brow furrowed. "I'm not sure what you mean by that, Robin."

"What I mean is- Ah, to hell with it all.

"Chrom. I am in a relationship with your sister." He finished, letting out a long sigh that he didn't realize he was holding in.

A silence filled the room for a moment. Robin began to think that he had failed, when Lissa abruptly spoke up, frantically trying to convince her brother.

"Ahem! Chrom, this might be hard for you. Your tactician dating your little sister is… weird, I guess. But you have to realize, it is becau-"

"Peace, Lissa!" Chrom cut her off, raising his hand. "By no means do I condone this,"

The Princess jumped, wrapping her arms tightly around Robin's midsection. He returned the embrace, although somewhat awkwardly, as Lissa's arms restricted the use of his.

"But hold on! Don't start getting all lovey-dovey in front of me!" Chrom exclaimed, making Lissa retract her arms.

"If you are looking for approval, you don't need any from me. What do I care of your well being? Lissa, you are a grown woman, and a princess at that. You decide whatever you want to. I may be your older brother, but I don't control you. You two deserve happiness together. I'm just confused to why I didn't notice earlier. Looking back, you two made it very obvious." Chrom sighed, sitting back down. "Lissa, I haven't seen you this happy since you were a kid. I wish Emm was here to see it."

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Lissa practically leaped into her brother's arms, pulling him into a hug. After a moment she returned to Robin's side, her hand in his.

"One more thing, Robin. And Lissa, this is private man-to-man talk, so could you please give us a minute?"

"Of course!" She left the space, tent flaps swishing behind her.

Robin outstretched his hand to his friend, a smile on his face. "Thank you, Chrom. You do not know how much this means to us. I was afraid you would kill me, if I may be honest."

Chrom took Robin's hand and firmly shook it. "Losing my tactician in a war wouldn't be good for both of us." He drew closer, not letting go of Robin's hand, even gripping it tighter. "But if you ever, _ever_ hurt my little sister, you can kiss your life goodbye, Naga help me," Chrom said through clenched teeth.

Eyes wide, Robin waved in one last act of thanks and left the tent as quickly as possible. Immediately, Lissa jumped on him, pulling his face close for a tender kiss.

"Come on!" The princess grabbed his hand, pulling him along with her. "I've gotta go tell Maribelle!"

* * *

Hello again. It's been awhile.

There's no excuses: I should be updating this close to daily. But I'm a huge procrastinator. I've had vacations, work, summer schoolwork, and yet all I want to do is play videogames and sports.

I have two other stories in the works, a two-shot, and a (hopefully) longer series. I've withheld because (1.) I need to rewrite them, and (2.) I don't want to focus on them and not this story. I would like to finish this before FE:Fates comes out next year. No promises though

Anyways, thank you so much for your support. Especially **jankmaster98** , who has helped beta read for me. Go check out his FE fic, it deserves more attention.

Please read and review, and thanks again for your support and patience.


	15. Theme 15: Seeking Solace

**100 Theme Challenge**

 **Note: I do not own Fire Emblem or any characters inside.**

Theme 15: Seeking Solace

* * *

Lissa woke with a start, sitting up in her bedroll quickly. A bead of sweat rolled down her forehead. Her breathing was ragged, her heart threatening to burst from her chest. The princess brought her knees to her chest and held them close to her body, trying to regain lost warmth. She felt very cold.

It's just a bad dream… It's just a dream Lissa, nothing more… She thought, trying to convince herself that there were no problems. Her mind was racing with pictures of terrifying darkness. However hard she tried, she couldn't rid her mind of such thoughts.

Lissa shifted again, trying to warm herself. Still, she shivered. Moisture began to fill her eyes and she gripped her blankets tighter. She needed someone to hold, in that moment of helplessness. Sniffling a bit, she rose from her bedroll, taking ahold of her pillow, and left her tent.

The Shepherd's camp was silent, save for the pitter-patter of light rain on the ground. The fire pit in the middle of camp was still smouldering despite the drizzle. To anyone else, the camp could be seen as peaceful. But to Lissa, every shadow was something to be feared.

The princess ran on tiptoe, trying her best not to make a sound. She carried her pillow close to her chest, as not to get it wet from the falling raindrops. Her entire face showed a look of distress, and she couldn't tell whether the moisture on her cheeks was from the rain or her own tears. Running past the firepit, the common tent, and extra carefully past her brother's tent, she finally found her destination: A small, black tent on the edge of camp. The sound of her tiny feet splashing in the newly-formed puddles was drowned out by the rainfall, masking her movement through the network of tents.

As the princess drew closer to the tent, she had second thoughts. Was it okay to intrude? She didn't want to disturb anyone. But still, thoughts of her dreams told her otherwise.

Still tiptoeing, Lissa entered the tent's opening, only to see the inhabitant snoring softly. He wore only the wrinkled tan undershirt he usually hid underneath his robes, his lower half covered by a small plush blanket.

Now within the safety of a tent, the cleric wiped another tear from her eye with the soft fabric of her pillow, shaking the excess water off of her. She was still slightly wet, and the cold made her shiver a little.

"Robin… Wake up, please…" Lissa bent down and nudged the sleeping man with her hand, desperately trying to wake him up from his deep slumber.

"Zzz… Snnrk- Wha?" The tactician shuffled a bit in his bedroll but still faced away from her. He was still incredibly tired from the day's battle.

Lissa sniffled and wiped the moisture away from her eyes with her nightgown's sleeve. She stayed silent, still unsure if Robin was still sleeping or not.

"Who'sthere…" The tactician muttered, not bothering to move himself.

"Umm… Robin?" Lissa said in a hushed tone, still clutching her damp pillow close to her chest. "I- I had a nightmare. Can… Can I sleep with you tonight?" The cleric's tone was sad, she had obviously been crying.

"Yeahsurewhatever…" Robin managed to say. He didn't move, or even open one eye.

Lissa managed a weak smile, and put her pillow beside Robin's. She laid down on Robin's bedroll, but she wasn't completely comfortable.

Robin, even in his drowsy state, noticed her discomfort. He reached over and grabbed his familiar coat which was lazily draped over the wooden chair that sat in front of his tactician's desk. He offered it to Lissa, who accepted it and slipped her arms through the sleeves. Her small arms didn't even reach the coat's cuffs, but Lissa didn't care. The coat warmed her, comforted her as only Robin could.

She reached over the sleeping body of Robin (He had already fell back asleep) and picked up the large blanket that had been tossed aside. Pulling it over both her and Robin, she began to warm up.

A small smile grew across Lissa's lips, and her tears began to stop. This is what she wanted all along, to be close to her secret love, the Shepherd's tactician. Ever since Chrom, Fredrick, and she came across the tactician in the fields of Ylisse, she knew that he was special. It took her awhile to realize, but Robin was the perfect person for her. Through the years, she and Robin had become the closest friends, though bloody wars, and silly wars involving pranks. The best times Lissa had were with the tactician. She never had the guts to say it, but Lissa was sure that she loved Robin with all her heart. They were two halves of the same whole.

Lissa snapped back to reality when the arm of Robin draped over her side. She hadn't noticed, but Robin turned over in the bedroll and was now holding Lissa close to him. The grin on Lissa's face grew larger, and she snuggled back into the sleeping tactician, lightly and playfully rubbing her bottom into her bedmate. The thoughts in her mind told her to do many different things, but she just wanted to stay in that position forever, with the person she loved.

Even Robin, in his sleep, seemed to agree. The tactician pulled Lissa closer, and let out a deep and happy sigh. It seemed that he was enjoying this too.

Lissa returned the happy sigh, and closed her eyes. Her nightmares were since forgotten. She knew that nothing bad would haunt her dreams, now that she had comfort from the man she loved.


	16. Theme 16: Excuses

**100 Theme Challenge**

 **Note: I do not own Fire Emblem or any characters inside.**

Theme 16: Excuses

* * *

There he was. Sitting in his chair, blissfully unaware of what was to come. This minute, reading his strategy tome, the next covered in frogs.

Lissa held a small wooden crate in her hands, struggling to hold it upright without it falling down. Earlier that morning, she had salvaged the abandoned crate from the convoy, and filled it with frogs from the nearby creek. It was the perfect prank: One that Robin would never see coming.

She inched closer to him, walking on tiptoe to hinder the noise of her steps. The grin on her face grew wider and wider in anticipation for what was next. She was nearly there. A half-pace behind Robin's chair. She lifted the crate high, and began to tip it forward.

Slowly… There is no sense in rushing perfection…

Suddenly, Robin shifted in his seat. He raised his arms to stretch them out, causing Lissa to withdraw the crate from above his head and sending her stumbling backwards a few steps. She was thrown off balance, and skidded to a halt on the stone floor.

Robin noticed the sudden noise from behind him.

"Hm?" He turned in his chair, dog-earing the page of his book and setting it aside. "Lissa, what in Naga's name are you doing with that box?"

The princess froze dead in her tracks, her eyes widening. "Wha-? What do you mean?"

Robin stood and approached her. "That box, right in your hands. You can't be that blind."

"Oh, this old thing?" She shoved it behind her back, hiding it from Robin's view. "It's nothing, I swear. Nothing at all, don't you worry!" Lissa added with a forced, worried laugh.

Robin moved to see the contents of her crate, but she sidestepped back in front of him, blocking his view. He folded his arms.

"Lissa, don't play games with me. What's in the box?"

"It's just… Um, It's just a…" She trailed off, frantically trying to find a viable excuse."I- It's just a delivery! Yeah, I'm delivering a package! I decided to stop by and say 'hi', that's all." Lissa added an innocent smile to convince him.

No luck. He didn't buy it. "A delivery? What are you delivering?" Robin smirked, knowing he stumped the princess.

"I've got some… Some books! Yeah, Miriel asked me to bring some books to the library, so I'm gonna do that." Lissa put her hands on her hips, proud of her excuse.

"Any strategy books among those? I've requested a few recently, they should be here by now." The tactician asked.

Lissa bit her bottom lip, thinking. "Umm, yeah, they're here! We got them in yesterday morning, we need to get them to the castle's library, that's all."

As convincing as she thought she was, Robin saw right through her. "Uh-huh. I suppose you can tell me why those tomes are croaking, then?"

The color drained from Lissa's face, and she stumbled backwards into the crate. "I- I gotta go!" Lissa stammered, turning and picking up the crate as fast as she could before running out of the room.

She caught her breath in the hallway, her back against the stone wall. She sunk to the floor, clutching the box close to her chest. "How did he know?" She said to no one in particular.

Gazing inside the crate, she noticed that most of the frogs were gone. Judging by the croaks coming from inside Robin's room, she realized just how careless she had been.

"Oh, the things I do for the sake of comedy…" She sighed, leaning back against the hallway wall.

But instead of sadness, Lissa was instead filled with a sense of excitement. She now knew exactly what to do to finally pull of the greatest prank of all time. There was a lot of planning to do, and a few favors to call in. She rose from the floor and took off towards her chamber, her mind brimming with possibilities. Next time, there would be no failure, no excuses, no games. Just the prank and the sweet, sweet payoff: seeing the rubbery thing Robin did with his face.

There was no time to waste, no time for dilly-dallying. But first, the frogs. She needed to get rid of them. Lissa had already forgotten how much they grossed her out.

* * *

Many reviewers have noticed that last theme was a remake of the first chapter of a previous story of mine, Sweet Dreams. In addition, many of those same reviewers have also said that they wish I hadn't discontinued the story. Although I have already mentioned why, feedback like this have made me reconsider restarting that story. Supporters like my reviewers always enjoyed my writing, and I am sad to disappoint them. I would redirect them to the 'successor' to Sweet Dreams, a story called Dear Diary, but that only has a single chapter. Most of my energy is focused on this 100 Theme Challenge. Please understand that I am only human. I would love to keep writing for Sweet Dreams, and this story, and countless others, but I can't. Your kind reviews have really helped me figure out what you guys want, and I will try to incorporate your future suggestions and comments into upcoming themes. Theme 18 will feature a reviewer suggestion. Thank you to all those who have commented on any story of mine. Your words have not gone unnoticed.

On another note, I realize now that I haven't even given you all the list of themes that I am covering. Full links don't seem to work on this website, but it is kathrineroid.~wordpress~.com~/2011/09/25/100-themes-challenge-writing-prompts/ (Delete the '~' symbols)

Thank you all for reading, and feel free to leave a review! Whether it is a compliment, criticism, or a suggestion, everything is welcome.


	17. Theme 17: Vengeance

**100 Theme Challenge**

 **Note: I do not own Fire Emblem or any characters inside.**

Theme 17: Vengeance

* * *

There were no words to describe how Robin felt. The only one that even came close was Confused. All the tactician felt was pure, unhindered confusion. He looked down at himself, covered head to toe in swamp water and frogs. His cloak and undershirt were soaked, not to mention his hair was matted and wet from the rushing water.

His fists clenched and teeth clenched, he muttered one name:

"Lissa…"

It had been such a simple prank, yet the tactician, the tactician of the Shepherds of Ylisse, had fallen for it. A bucket of water and frogs perched atop a slightly open door, so when it was opened the bucket would fall onto the poor soul's head who has opened the door. It was the oldest trick in the book, how did he not notice it?

The next thought that hit Robin's mind was 'How did Lissa pull it off'? She was much too short to put the bucket on top of the door. Speaking of the bucket, now that Robin took a good look at it, he realized it wasn't a bucket at all. It was more of a misshapen, bronze cooking pot. Where did Lissa get such a thing?

But there was no time to dwell on the past, only time to plan for vengeance. Robin had pranked her before, and he could do it again. All he needed was a few worms. A change of clothes and a bath wouldn't hurt, either.

* * *

"... Anyways Maribelle, I'll talk to you tomorrow. I've got to catch up on my beauty sleep, y'know?" The sprightly blonde princess waved goodbye to her friend, who returned the gesture.

"Six o'clock sharp! Do not forget, my dear!" The coach door closed, and after a crack of the reigns, Maribelle's carriage left Ylisstol for the day.

Lissa covered her mouth with her hand, stifling a loud yawn. She hadn't realized how tired she was. She certainly had a long day: Getting the pot from Donny, asking Tharja for spare frogs, having Ricken help her get more frogs, asking Vaike for help carrying the pot of frogs and swamp water, and ordering Frederick to set the pot on top of the door. The only thing that Lissa didn't get to do that day was to see Robin's priceless reaction of her genius prank. However sad she may be, Lissa forced herself to stay away from that area in order to not give it away. If she was around when Robin found the trap, he would have known that Lissa did it for sure.

"Welp, that was enough fun for the day… I need to go to bed early tonight or I'll miss teatime with Maribelle tomorrow morning." Lissa said to no one in particular. Walking down the castle's halls, she found her room and immediately collapsed on her bed, exhausted from a long day of fun. Closing her eyes, the princess let herself fall into the soft, plush mattress. Her mattress was softer than she remembered, almost engulfing Lissa in its comfort. It was almost as if it moved on its own. Almost as if it wriggled.

Lissa opened up her eyes, and immediately jumped out of bed. Without realizing it, she had fallen onto a bed full of gross, slimy, disgusting snakes. She couldn't help but scream out in surprise, shaking herself free of a few snakes still clinging to her.

A knock at her door startled the princess even further, but upon opening the door she discovered that there was no one outside. The only thing she saw was a small sheet of white parchment with eight words on it.

"The prankster becomes the pranked. Yours truly, Robin" Lissa read the note aloud, before crumpling the paper in her hand. After the brief moment of anger, she calmed down. Maybe she had overreacted. She should have expected payback.

Or maybe, it was the the thought of the Prank War growing much, much more interesting.

* * *

After writing this, I realized that both the previous theme and this one make a pretty good two-shot. So, consider this a small little side-story, much like themes 13 and 14.

Anyways, thank you for reading, and feel free to leave a review.


	18. Theme 18: Love

**100 Theme Challenge**

 **Note: I do not own Fire Emblem or any characters inside.**

Theme 18: Love

Chapters 16, 17, and 18 are all connected in one big side-storyline. Also, sorry about the long absence.

* * *

"... And so I got her back. I put a few worms on her bed." Robin finished, swirling the last bit of ale around in his mug. "I have to admit, revenge feels good. I just wish I could have seen her reaction." He smirked slightly, recalling the shrill squeal of the princess as discovered the slithering insects covering her bedspread.

Listening intently through the chatter of the pub, Gaius nodded before taking a swig from his own tankard. "Y'know, Bubbles. I gotta tell ya, you're sounding an awful lot like you're in'ta her. What kinda weirdo drops a bucket of worms on a girl's bed. A _princess's_ bed, for Naga's sake! You're lucky that she likes ya, or you might have been exiled, or somethin'." The thief turned over his shoulder and whistled to the waitress, raising his now-empty glass in a wordless request for more alcohol.

Tonight, most of the male Shepherds (and Sully) had gathered at the Mug and Talisman, a local tavern in Ylisstol. For no particular reason at all (though he insisted on citing 'crippling boredom'), Chrom had decided that the Shepherds deserved a break from daily monotony, and so he rounded up his companions for a much needed Boy's Night (and Sully). Robin, although somewhat reluctant, agreed to join his friends. Though he wasn't much of a drinker, the tactician needed a break from his work and a chance to relax, for once in his busy life. And so he found himself in a bright, loud, and energetic alehouse, sandwiched between Stahl on his left and Vaike on his right in a booth that was too small and made his rear hurt too much. Virion, Chrom, and Gaius sat across the table from Robin, and Frederick, Sully, Gregor, Lon'qu, and Donnel sat at a nearby booth.

Chrom tried his best to tune out the current conversation. He was content with his whiskey and too amused by Vaike's drunken advances towards a waitress to pay close enough attention. That, and he would rather not listen to his best friend and sister potentially becoming more than just friends. Gaius, Stahl, and Virion listened close, slightly surprised by the tactician's sudden openness. Robin rarely talked about himself and his feelings in front of anyone. He was much more reserved and humble than most other Shepherds.

"Imagine what woulda happened if someone caught you in the act? Invading the private quarters of the Godsdamned Princess of Ylisse." Gaius leaned back in his seat, arms folded across his chest. After a moment, a sly grin grew across his face, and he let out a chuckle. "Hell, I'm surprised you had the balls to do it. You don't strike me as that kinda guy." Quickly the thief shot back upright, whistling louder and waving his empty mug above his head, as if forgetting that he was in the middle of a conversation.

"How long has this been going on?" Stahl questioned. He and Virion were the only ones truly taking this seriously, as Gaius seemed to be just horsing around.

Robin scratched his head trying to remember. "Uhm, she's been pulling pranks since I first joined the Shepherds. But recently it's been getting more frequent. Once a week, on average." Robin finished, taking one last sip of the bitter alcohol in his mug. The tactician set the tankard aside, deciding it was time to stop drinking.

Suddenly, like a switch being flipped, Vaike ditched his efforts to swoon the nearby waitress and butted into the conversation. Voice slurred from the many shots of whiskey, he loudly jabbered, "What'cha find in 'er room? Ya read 'er diary? Bet'cha there wus some juicy stuff 'bout'tcha." Robin's face began to redden as Chrom listened in, eyes glaring a hole through Vaike with a fierce yet skeptical expression. "Ya do know what girls keep in there, yeah? Juicy stuff, lemme tell ya. Bet'cha she's writin' 'bout kissin' ya, or some crap like that. Hell, I think'n that she's writin' 'bout more'n that. Stuff like, 'oh Robin's so dreamy, he- *hic* he's so elegant-like and cute! I wish we could kiss 'n have babies 'n stuff'!" Vaike tried his hardest to impersonate the princess, raising the pitch of his voice an octave or two as well as drunkenly nudging Chrom across the table. "'Ey, Sully! What crap do girls talk 'bout in their diaries?!" As quickly as he joined the discussion, Vaike left it, leaving Chrom and Robin both visually flustered and uncomfortable.

"I'm getting another drink…" Chrom muttered, his face screaming a look of mortification. He awkwardly stood from the booth and shuffled out, stepping over Gaius's legs and nearly losing his balance in the process. The Exalt disappeared into the mass of bar patrons, his blue hair sticking a few inches above the other heads.

Hand shielding his face to hide his embarrassment, Robin's face flushed into a burning shade of red. The lewd comment caught everyone off guard: Virion nearly choked on his wine, Gaius broke into a fit of laughter, and Stahl's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates. The tactician cleared his throat rather loudly, trying to break away from the awkward topic. However, with Chrom gone from the table, Gaius wanted to press onward, seeing his opportunity to harass the tactician without facing any repercussions from Chrom.

"C'mon Bubbles, don't act like you've never thought of it before." Gaius teased, accepting another mug of honey liqueur from a barmaid. "C'mon. What kinda guy are 'ya if you haven't thought of a girl in _that_ kinda way." The thief took a large swig from his tankard, slamming it back onto the table with a thud. "Just lookit His Lordship over here." Gaius pointed a thumb into Virion's chest. "He chases so much tail I'm not sure if he's thought of anything else in the past month," Gaius finished with a smirk.

Stahl coughed into his hand, seeing Robin's awkward expression. "Listen Robin, Gaius kinda has a point. You two seem very close to each other, it's not hard to see the connection between you. Hell, everyone is wondering when you are going to finally get together." Stahl smiled, his hand patting Robin reassuringly on the shoulder.

This made Robin's face drain of all color. " _What_?!" The tactician practically jumped in his seat. "Have I really been making it that obvious?" He frantically asked, beginning to panic.

"It's true," Virion spoke up after a sip of his wine. "We have all seen it, at some time or another. You and the Princess don't necessarily make yourselves subtle."

"Lookit that! Ylisse's Master Tactician, clueless when it comes to girls!" Gaius laughed, folding his arms across his chest. "It's kinda cute, actually." After no response from Robin, who was still reeling from his friends' comments. Reaching across the booth to grab yet another mug of liqueur from a passing barmaid's tray, Gaius set the fresh drink in front of the tactician, who looked at the new mug like it was a disease.

"I think I've had quite enough for tonight." Robin muttered, pushing the tankard away. Just the sight of more alcohol made his stomach flip. The tactician adjusted his coat's collar, shifting in his seat to fake a confidant composure. "Alright. I admit it. I like Lissa."

"Hey, the first step to addiction is admittance," Gaius shrugged smugly, taking another large gulp of his honey liqueur. "C'mon Bubbles. Be reasonable for a second." The thief leaned in, chin in his hand, the other clutching his mug like his life depended on it. "I can already hear the wedding bells ringin'. So save us some time and propose to her already, would 'ya?" The thief laughed, downing the last dregs of alcohol. Vaike offered a loud, yet supportive ' _Chug!'_ , raising his own glass and following Gaius' lead. The two really seemed to enjoy their alcohol.

Robin's eyes widened. Through his drunken façade, Gaius had actually made some sense. He couldn't deny his feelings for Lissa any longer. Too many days spent hiding his feelings, refusing to let himself become attached. Too many weeks spent away from his friends, building barriers to keep himself isolated. Too many months admiring his Princess, his brain overcoming his heart. Too many years of war, scarring him beyond what a normal man can handle. The threat of death was enough to deter him from making bonds. If he were to pass, his burdens would be passed onto his comrades. Robin couldn't bear the thought.

He stood from the table, his lips a thin line, no expression on his face. Nodding to his friends at the table, the tactician silently made his exit, leaving Stahl and Virion to exchange puzzled looks. Not bothering to wave goodbye to the other Shepherds at the table, Robin left the Mug and Talisman, in search of a quiet place to think.

* * *

"...Do you think that is possible?" The tactician hurriedly asked, shrugging off his hood and running a hand through his disheveled hair. "I hate to be so sudden, but it can't be helped any more."

Laughing, Anna leaned back on her display stand, folding her arms. "Don't worry about it. I've done a lot more on a much shorter time limit." The merchant smiled. "In fact, I may have just the thing…" She trailed off, turning around to rummage through her cluttered stand. Crates of merchandise were thrown aside, stacks of boxes toppled over, and burlap sacks tipped over to spill their contents on the ground. Eventually, Anna emerged from the mess triumphant, a small box held high above her head. "Here we are! Only the finest for Ylisse's finest." She faked a posh, elegant Rosanne accent, probably mocking Virion's prissy speech. Stepping forward, careful not to crush the various items spilled over the Ylisstol street, she handed the object to the tactician, who inspected it, turning it over in his hands.

Soft gray felt covered the exterior, save for the brass hinge separating the top and bottom. Slowly opening the hinge, Robin saw the beautiful golden ring sitting in its place, a stark contrast to the similar felt lining the interior of the box. The band was engraved, an extravagant flower pattern circling the circumference of the shimmering metal. At the top of the ring was brilliant, round cut diamond set in a grooved bezel. Removing the ring from the box with one hand, he held it to the light of the full moon, the diamond reflecting a beautiful spectrum of light through its intricately cut design. It was easily the largest stone that he had ever seen.

"Like it?" Anna's cheerful voice pulled the tactician from his thoughts. "Pretty big gem, wouldn't you say?" She laughed, watching as Robin ogled the ring.

Carefully setting the ring back inside its box, Robin handed it back to Anna, who closed it shut with a soft thud. "It sure is large. And expensive, I'm guessing. It must have taken you a lot of time and money to get that in your possession."

"Not really. I've got a jewelry guy. Or girl. Sister, if you want to get into specifics. I think you've met her before, actually. Long red hair, carries around a big backpack… You get the idea." She smiled, setting the ring down on the display stand. "Speaking of specifics, let's talk price." Her grin turned into a wide, slightly devilish smile. She loved the thrill of a good haggling competition. "I'll give you the 'friend discount', so that knocks the price down quite a bit. And what the hell, you're the first person who's considered that ring. I've had that thing for ages… Anyhow. I'll let you walk away with this, right here, right now, for the low low price of five thousand gold." She smirked. _Another one falls to the wicked and cunning Anna,_ she thought, studying Robin's face for the sure signs of a sale.

Robin pursed his lips, carefully considering the deal. On the outside, he tried to keep a straight face, one showing confidence and integrity. But on the inside, Robin was nervous. A lot of money was on the line, almost as much as his savings from the war.

But what was money compared to his future?

The tactician sighed in defeat, his shoulders dropping as he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "You've caught me in a good mood tonight, Anna. Normally I don't act on instinct and impulsion. But I've had a drink or two and a shift in perspective fairly recently. I could give you a hard time and try to barter, but it's in our best interests to move on." He gave Anna his outstretched hand along with his best, warmest smile. "You've got a deal."

* * *

 _Peace Offering_

 _Meet near Chrom's Crack at 10 AM SHARP!_

 _This is your LAST CHANCE!_

Robin studied the piece of ragged parchment in his hand, reading and rereading the cryptic message scribbled in black ink. He had discovered it in his room earlier this morning, slipped underneath the door sometime during the previous night. The paper was folded, refolded, and slightly crumpled from the time spent inside Robin's coat pocket. The writer's penmanship wasn't the greatest. A small smudge blurred the ink of the word 'sharp'. The extra exclamation points and capitalization definitely weren't necessary. The writer didn't even sign their name. But Robin knew exactly what this letter entailed.

Judging by the position of the sun, Robin was right on time. He approached the meeting place, the secluded area of the Ylissean Royal Palace where the Shepherds exclusively trained. The palace walls, with usual uniform and evenly-stacked bricks, were bashed in, a result of Chrom's intense training regimen. In his wake, a large crack ran in between the mortar of the brick, some stones left crumbled or missing. Robin and Lissa had come to call this area of the palace 'Chrom's Crack' (Lissa had quite the fit of laughter after Robin had jokingly suggested the name), and the two had used the spot as a quiet shelter, hidden away from the hustle and bustle of rest of the palace.

Sure enough, Robin found the princess sitting cross-legged, her back leaning against the stone wall. She was watching the morning sky as white, thin clouds danced across their blue backdrop. She looked so peaceful, so content with this rare moment of peace. Nothing like her usual, bouncing-off-the-walls, talk-your-ear-off, secretly-scheming-pranks-behind-your-back self. The princess simply folded her hands in her lap, absorbed in her own world.

Lissa wasn't wearing her usual cleric's attire. Instead, her crinoline and numerous amounts of bows and frills were discarded, replaced with a shorter, pleated yellow skirt as well as a simple seamed white blouse. Her brown leather corset still hugged her petite frame snugly, as well as her white leggings and leather boots. Her hair was let loose from the standard pigtails, cascading down her back in long, blonde waves. Her buttoned headdress was gone as well.

Upon seeing Robin's approach, Lissa immediately sprang up to her feet. Trying to bring a look of confidence to herself, the princess smoothed out the wrinkles of her dress and quickly folded her arms, faking an intimidating pose.

Robin didn't stop himself from smiling as he approached her, her scrambled movements to steady herself had quite the opposite effect. He could see the soft pink blush of her cheeks, the quickened rise and fall of her chest as she jumped to her feet. He knew she was flustered. Robin moved his hands to his pockets, making sure his belongings were in order. In one pocket, the wrinkled letter. In the other, the small grey box that he had bought the previous night.

Lissa cleared her throat, trying to imitate a menacing tone."Took you long enough. And here I was, thinking 'dying of boredom' was just an expression." She cracked a small smirk, her composed demeanor quickly giving way to her relaxed, playful personality. "Did you bring the note I left you?"

Robin laughed, returning Lissa's wam grin. "Of course," he nodded, pulling the note and handing it to Lissa. She opened the folded parchment, eyes darting over the words, before crumpling it in her hand before handing it back to Robin.

"Make sure to shred that fifty times over. No one can know that we had this meeting. I'm supposed to be having tea with Maribelle right now," she giggled.

"Maribelle would kill me if she knew I had you all to myself," Robin tucked the wad of paper back into his pocket, fingers brushing against the soft felt of the ring box. His heart skipped a beat. He knew what was going to happen soon.

Lissa dropped to the grass, leaning back against the brick walls of the castle again. Robin joined her, and the both sat side by side in silence for a moment. Wispy white clouds continued to pass overhead. Birds chirped happily in a nearby maple tree. The sun's warm yellow glow coated the landscape in beautiful rays of sunshine. It was the perfect summer day.

"Y'know, I was gonna invite you here to dump another frog down your back, laugh, and call it a day." Lissa spoke up, her voice oddly soft. Robin looked over. The princess twiddled her thumbs in her lap, eyes cast down, staring at nothing in particular. "But Maribelle says I'm being childish."

"What do you mean?" The tactician asked, scooting closer to Lissa. His arm draped comfortably, warmly, oddly familiarly around her shoulder, prompting Lissa to stiffen. Forcing herself to relax, she continued.

"She told me that no princess should by throwing around animals to have fun…" She trailed off, taking a deep, shaky breath. "Princesses should be helping their people. Not pranking them. Dropping a frog down your coat might be funny. But it doesn't help anyone." Her breathing hitched, a tear forming in her eye. "I need to be a princess. Not for me. For Emm. And Chrom. I have to be a p- princess for everyone I love. I- Including you..." She trailed off, trembling fingers balling up the fabric of her skirt.

She looked upwards at Robin, the lone tear trailing down her cheek. "So I'm stopping the pranking. I know how it makes you feel. I know how it makes e- everyone feel." Another tear broke free. Than another. Soon, the rest followed in an unbroken stream. She turned her head, shielding her face from Robin as she desperately wiped at her face. More tears replaced the ones she tried to rub away.

Slightly surprised at her sudden change in character, Robin's mind quickly sought an answer to help calm her down. He wasn't very good at emotional problems, his own or other's.

"Lissa… Listen to me for a moment." He whispered, his arm pulling her closer to him. Their faces inches apart, Robin gingerly brought her chin up to face his with two fingers. She sniffed, eyes reddened from crying.

"Who cares what other people think, Lissa? A princess doesn't have to exist solely because of her people," He explained, his thumb softly brushing a tear away from Lissa's cheek. "I used to have the same train of thought. Remember, during the war, when I would do nothing but sit in my tent? I told myself, 'These people depend on me. I'll put my own life on the line to help keep my friends safe. And because of all my time spent secluded, working only on strategy, I wouldn't sadden anyone if I die'."

Hearing his words, Lissa spoke up. "That's not t- true, and you know it. Everyone would miss you. You mean so much to the Shepherds, and to me…"

Robin nodded in understanding. "I know that now. You were the one who changed my way of thinking."

Lissa's cheeks burned a bright crimson as she felt herself grow embarrassed. Her tears had stopped. "I was?"

The tactician nodded. "Mhm. Whenever you pranked me, you got me outside my tent. You got me to spend time with the Shepherds. And I realized, what is the point of working so hard if I'm not happy myself? If I am not happy in life, there's no reason in living."

Lissa sat quietly, listening intently to his words. His words repeated in her head, making more sense than Maribelle ever could.

"Maribelle is wrong. A princess doesn't exist just to serve her people. Just like a tactician doesn't exist just to make strategy. Yes, _it_ is a part of their jobs, but it doesn't define their entire character. You're not just a princess. You're Lissa, the girl who loves to drop frogs down my coat, the girl who loves to laugh and have fun with her friends, the girl who I love." He finished, fishing around in his pocket for the box. He shifted himself from his position against the stone wall, propping himself onto one knee.

Her eyes widened at the word. Did he just say he loved her?

"So Lissa, I must ask you this," He pulled her away from her thoughts, a grin spreading across his face. The dumb, lopsided grin that Lissa had come to adore. He opened the box, the diamond glinting in the warm summer sun. "Will you marry me?"

Her hands flew to her face, covering her open mouth. No matter how hard she tried, more tears formed in her eyes. She threw herself against Robin's chest, burying her face into the warm fabric of his coat, arms clutching him as tight as she possibly could. He was knocked backwards, landing on the soft grass as Lissa laid happily on his chest.

Lissa's tears were not of sadness. The feelings of heartache were long since discarded. The only feeling in her heart was pure, unhindered happiness. Screwing her eyes shut as Robin's warm arms wrapped around her waist, she let the floodgates open, wetting his familiar black and purple cloak with her tears.

"Yes! Yes! A million times yes!" Lissa shouted, her words muffled against the cloth of his coat. "You don't know how long I've waited to hear you ask those words…" She practically collapsed into putty in his embrace. "I've loved you for so long… Since the very beginning."

Lifting her head from the crook of his neck, she found her lips crashing down onto Robin's, unable to resist the passionate kiss of her lover. She knew, at that moment, she didn't care what the rest of the world thought.

She was happy, he was happy, and nothing else mattered.

* * *

I apologize for the extended absence. Life gets in the way, you know? For those still following this story, thank you for your support.

Anyways, thank you for reading, and feel free to leave a review.


	19. Theme 19: Tears

**100 Theme Challenge**

 **Note: I do not own Fire Emblem or any characters inside.**

Theme 19: Tears

* * *

The Feroxi winter was a cold, dark time. The tall, warped and grey trees bore no fruit or leaves, no birds decorated the skies in bursts of color. Even the sun hid for most of the day. Spirits weren't high in the Shepherd's camp, and the first snowfall of the season didn't help at all.

A large fire roared in the center of camp (gladly started by Frederick), providing much needed light and warmth to the dreary, pitch black Feroxi night. Clad in as many layers as possible, all members of the Shepherds gathered, sharing stories and alcohol to warm themselves.

Lissa, sitting on a large log and sandwiched between Maribelle and Olivia, was content with listening closely to the tale being told by Gregor. A light hearted piece about his travels to Plegia a decade or so in the past, when he and his group of mercenaries battled a group of bandits in the barren desert. Lissa and the group of girls she sat near had been turned off at the mention of the gruesome description of Gregor, "slicing through the bad guys like cheese! Smelled like it, too!"

As she glanced around the camp, she didn't seem to find the familiar face of the tactician. She could spot everyone else, even Kellam. But Robin was nowhere to be found.

Without a word she stood from her spot on the log, clutching her many coats and blankets tight to her body, and tiptoed through camp. Lissa had made the trek to his tent many times before, but this time she was oddly nervous. Robin usually enjoyed spending time with the rest of the Shepherds.

Winding through the maze of tents, Lissa stopped outside of Robin's. Warm candlelight spilled from the seams of his tent, indicating some life inside. She breathed a small sigh of relief she hadn't realized she was holding. Pushing aside the tent flap and ducking her head, she stepped inside Robin's tent.

She tried to open her mouth to speak, but no words came out. She was left in silence as she saw Robin, back turned towards her, hunched over his desk. He held his forehead in his left hand, shoulders erratically rising and falling as if he was trying to refrain from sobbing. His coat, the familiar black and purple tactician's cloak that Lissa had never seen separated from him, was tossed lazily in a pile on his cot.

The princess stepped carefully stepped forward, trying her hardest not to make a sound. She could see over his shoulder now. A single dark blot marred the wood finish of his desk. It looked to be the remnants of a teardrop. His right arm was outstretched on the desk, the six dark purple eyes of his mark staring a hole through the princess. It seemed as if they blinked. Lissa hoped it was her imagination.

"Robin?" Lissa whispered softly, her gaze settling back on the tactician. It didn't seem to stir him. She approached the desk, still clutching the layers of blankets tight to her small frame.

Laying a hand gently on his shoulder, she could finally see his face. His eyes were closed tight, nose scrunched and mouth drawn into a tight line. Like he was in pain. Lissa could see the streak down his cheek, a reminder of the tear that had fallen on the desk. She was slightly taken aback. She had never seen the man cry before.

"Robin… Are you alright?" She asked again, softly shaking his shoulder in another attempt to get his attention.

He blinked open his eyes in a flash, taking in a breath as he returned to consciousness. He shot up in his chair, instinctively drawing back his hand, covering the mark with his left. Lissa stepped backwards in surprise, letting out a soft yelp.

"Lissa!" Robin's startled voice rang through the small tent. The two locked eyes, both with uneasy expressions on their faces. "What are you doing here?"

Gripping the blankets in her hands, Lissa took a step forward. "I saw you weren't outside with the rest of us… I wanted to check on you, make sure you weren't working o- or something…" She trailed off, breaking her gaze and staring at her feet, suddenly embarrassed. "You were crying. A- are you alright?" Her tone, caring and understanding, calmed the tactician. He had assumed the worst, another frog dumped down his shirt collar.

Robin's hand touched his cheek, brushing at the damp trail left behind by the lone tear. "I… I was." He glared at his wet fingertip, struggling to remember what had happened.

"I had a dream. More like a nightmare." He pushed his chair out from the desk and stood, rubbing his temples. "I've the same one every night this week."

Watching as he milled about the room, Lissa sat on his cot, next to his discarded coat. "Can you tell me what happened?"

Robin nodded. "I've had visions of the mark on my hand." His voice came in a quiet, troubled whisper. "I can tell something is going to happen. Something bad." He faltered, biting the knuckle of his forefinger. Successive breaths became ragged. "I'm not certain that I can control it anymore. This damned mark on my hand... This curse. I can see it in my dreams. I can't get away..." A new tear streamed down his face. He didn't bother to wipe it away.

Hearing the pained tone of his voice, Lissa sprang back up from the cot, unwrapping a few warm blankets from around herself. Tiptoeing back up to Robin's back, she tossed the bundle of wool blankets around Robin's shoulders, the cloth already warm from the time spent around Lissa. The princess, feeling a bit cold from the lack of layers (and shocked from Robin's ability to only wear his undershirt in the coldest of Feroxi winters), embraced the tactician from behind, her thin arms pulling Robin into one of her famous bear-hugs.

"Listen to me, and listen good. You're not gonna mope around any longer now that I'm here." She smirked, standing on her toes, trying to talk into his ear. She secretly wished she was a few inches taller.

"Remember what you told me about fate? You said that we have the power to change it, based on the bonds we hold and the relationships we build. If you ask me, I think you've built some pretty nice relationships with the Shepherds. We're going to get through this together. We're not 'pawns of some scripted fate', or whatever boring gibberish you say. That dumb mark on your hand means nothing compared to the bonds you have with us. Got it, mister?"

Robin's saddened expression quickly gave way to a cheeky, lopsided grin. Lissa always knew how to cheer him up. Her goofy antics was the perfect pair to his personality.

She let her grip around Robin's waist loosen enough for Robin to turn around. Looking down at the sprightly girl, Robin couldn't help but beam from ear to ear, his face radiating happiness. The light of the girl in front of him completely erased the darkness that plagued his mind.

"Thank you Lissa. You don't know how much you mean to me." He returned her hug tenfold, almost crushing the small girl's body with a hug so tight it knocked the air out of her.

"You she-devil. Using my own words against me." He muttered as they pulled away. "You use dirty tactics."

Lissa just shrugged, the small smirk returning to her lips. "What can I say. I do what I must to get the job done." Grabbing his hand, she tugged him towards the flap of his tent, urging him to join the rest of the Shepherds outside. "Now c'mon! I'm getting cold without those blankets around your neck! Let's go back to the fire!"

Robin simply let the princess take him by the hand to the center of camp. The fire would feel nice, but he didn't need it. His heart had already warm enough that night.

* * *

I keep writing too much for these (supposedly) short chapters. I should be doing my schoolwork, dammit! Oh well, I hope you all don't mind.

Anyways, thank you for reading, and feel free to leave a review.


	20. Theme 20: My Inspiration

**100 Theme Challenge**

 **Note: I do not own Fire Emblem or any characters inside.**

Theme 20: My Inspiration

* * *

Ever since she could remember, Lissa had always wanted a leather bound notebook, something straight out of a fairy tale. A diary of sorts, bound in worn brown leather, a strip of ribbon sewn onto the spine to keep the page. One with a metal clasp to keep all the secrets sealed inside. A diary meant for a true princess.

The holiday season granted Lissa's childhood wish, leaving her a brand new notebook on Yuletide morning. With every ounce of childlike glee and wonder, she whisked the diary away to her room, quickly cracking it open, pen in hand and mind running wild. Though nothing caught in her mind. No inspiration came to mind, no story she wished to confide in her book, no secrets she was willing to share.

With a pout, she flipped through the bare pages of the notebook to try and find some creativity. Crisp white parchment was the only thing she found.

She took the moment to admire the craftsmanship of the diary. The paper was wonderfully cut and radiated an enchanting smell of pine. In fact, Lissa was worried that her chicken-scratch handwriting style was good enough the grace the pages of such a fine book. The cowhide that wrapped around the front and back covers was fresh, yet was malleable and scuffed to give the air of an ancient, worn journal. The Ylissean royal seal was embossed on the front cover and highlighted in a golden dye. Embroidered in golden stitching was Lissa's name, in the most beautiful calligraphy the girl had ever seen.

The Princess finally had a diary of her own, and one truly fit for a girl of her standing. Trailing a finger over the textured leather, Lissa couldn't help but grin. Ever since she was a child, she wished for a diary.

Though, Lissa couldn't figure out who had given the journal to her. No note had been attached, as the gift had been anonymously left at her place at the dining table. Lissa scolded herself for impulsively rushing back to her room, notebook clutched tight to her chest. Chrom was probably wondering where she was. Breakfast was skipped in order to crack open her new diary. But alas, no inspiration came.

Letting out a heavy sigh, Lissa rested her cheek on her fist, lips pursed and eyes idly glancing over the blank pages of her open journal.

Moments before giving up hope, an idea swiftly came to the princess. Diaries were for writing about cute boys, isn't that what Maribelle had told her?

Lissa giggled, full of newfound inspiration. She remembered years long past, when she was no more than seven or eight. Maribelle had a journal similar to Lissa's, and its pages were filled with what Maribelle had called "boy gossip". The princess had even recognized the names of a few boys she knew from that old diary. Current Shepherd's names.

Invigorated, Lissa took up her pen, dipped it into her reservoir, wrote the date at the top of the page, and began to write.

Dear Diary,

I'm not too old to be writing like this, am I? But from what I've been told, I'm supposed to write like my diary is a person.

She shook her head, the mature part of her mind urging her to tear out her current page and start anew.

I'm the damned Princess of Ylisse after all, so I'll act however I want!

Anyways, I'm writing because I've got all these thoughts jumbled around in my head, and I need to put them on paper before I explode. But where should I start?

Oh, who am I kidding. The only logical place to start is with Robin. I'll spill all the juicy stuff first...

* * *

Whoops, way too long between chapters. I'll try to keep new chapters shorter so there aren't more massive gaps. No promises, though.


End file.
